The present invention relates to light fixtures and, in particular, to a recessed light fixture having one or more adjustable retaining clips for securing the fixture to a ceiling, wall or the like.
Recessed light fixtures used in residential and/or commercial premises are well known. They are installed within a ceiling, wall or the like so that only the flange portion of the fixture lies flat with the wall surface. Their aesthetic and functional advantages are also well known; for example, such light fixtures are found described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,088 issued Dec. 27, 1994 to Lecluze, U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,414 issued Mar. 11, 1997 to Caluori and Canadian patent application 2,355,006 published Feb. 10, 2003 to Benghozi.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved recessed light fixture, also known as pot lights, which is easy to use and which is installed independently of the thickness of the ceiling or wall.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a recessed light fixture which does not need to be secured to a joist, cross-piece or mounting frame.
This is achieved by providing a recessed light fixture which comprises:
a) a pot adapted to be received in the ceiling or wall opening; the pot having an inner rear wall and a side wall; the side wall having an outer peripheral flange adapted to bear against the front wall surface when mounted in the opening; the side wall displaying slot means therein;
b) retaining clip means consisting of an elongated flexible body having
i) a main portion adapted to lie exteriorly along the side wall;
ii) an upper connecting portion extending substantially parallel to the inner rear wall of the pot and through the slot means; the upper connecting portion displaying a threaded hole therethrough;
iii) a lower portion extending through the slot means; the lower portion engaging a lower extremity of the slot means and having a lower edge adapted to contact the side wall of the pot;
c) an adjusting bolt having a head and an elongated threaded stem adapted to extend through the threaded hole of the upper connecting portion of the clip means and to contact the rear wall of the pot:
wherein rotation of the bolt causes the upper connecting portion of the clip means to move longitudinally relative to the side wall in the slot means and the main portion to flexibly bend and unbend in accordance with respective rotational actuation of the bolt to fixedly secure and unsecure the pot in the ceiling, wall or the like.
In one form of the invention, the side-wall of the pot is provided with two vertically aligned slots through which extends upper and lower parts of the clip.
In a preferred form of the invention, a pair of clips are provided in corresponding slots in diametrically opposite sides of the pot.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood however that this detailed description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, is given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.